


You Called It Pity Sex, Guess Thats Why I'm Crying

by Lil_bit_gross



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Tylethan, jacksepticeye - Freeform, my first chaptered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_bit_gross/pseuds/Lil_bit_gross
Summary: In which, the one where it takes a lot of time for Mark to face the reality of his mistakes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) this is my first attempt at a chaptered fic! Hope you like it :DD

As a child, when you get scolded for doing a wrong, you usually don't see what you exactly did wrong until you see the aftermath. You wouldn't understand why you were being yelled at until after it was all said and done with. Like when you are jumping up and down near a wobbly table with glass on it. Your parents would tell you to stop, but what could actually happen, the glass couldn't actually fall could it. 

But when the glass did indeed fall and break you understood then, but you couldn't take it back after it was done. So you would get shouted at just to hear things that you just came to the conclusion of.

Alot of times habits like this don't actually go away when you grow up.

The consequences only get worse.

Some would say it's human nature. Others would say that it's just being a stubborn ass. Whatever it is, it's not a good trait to have in the real world where you have no mother or father that would tell you to stop before you've done the harm. So when you face what you have done, it will surprise you. 

And not the type of surprise that most human beings love, such as a person you like talking to you or getting candy from loved ones when you least expect it. 

No its not like that, the surprise that you get will probably brake you down to millions of peices and put under a microscope so that everybody can see what you did and judge you til no end, in which, brakes you even more. 

That is unless you're Mark.

You see, Mark used to see no problem in the harmless flirting that he did with Sean through the screen, way before they met in person. It was all an act for the camera to get a little more views on a video. No harm seen, no harm done. It was all fake, the two would never actually do the things that they said in the jokes that they made for a few laughs from Bob or Wade.

Hell, the two didn't even think that they would actually cross the barrier of ocean between the two to actually meet in person. So that's what they did, they would joke around to get people to laugh and want to watch more. 

Even the first time that Mark ever talked to Sean on a low quality Skype session, staring a nervous, flustered little Irish boy who was finally being noticed by his idol, Mark made jokes and a little bit of fake flirting to try and losen up the shy little sack of potatoes in front of Mark. 

And like Mark told him in the first video that they have ever done together "Jack, just be yourself, it's okay lovely, do what you do with your friends in real life" and that's what Sean did. In which a thing that he did with his friends that he had in high school, he made cute simple jokes.

It was Mark that took this and ran with it. He was used to doing it, he did it with Aaron all the time back then, this was nothing new to the half-korean. 

But with Sean, everything had to be taken farther then it was meant to be. Mark had no idea why he did this at the time being, maybe it was the comebacks that he would get in responce or maybe he just liked to see Sean blushing madly over the small things that Mark did. 

He never understood what he was doing or why he was, for example calling Sean names like "lovely" or "darling". He wouldn't even catch himself saying it at the time but when he would go back to edit the recordings, he would hear what he had said and the fact that he didnt even mean to say those things, in reality, this actually scared Mark in the back of his mind.

So, when he saw Sean in person for the first time, all he wanted to do {for some unknown reason (;',} was ruin the innocent look on his lost looking face as he arrived into the foreign country. 

Mark thought nothing of this at the time being but as he looks back at the memory he realized that before he had even knew in he was all ready waist deep in this shit storm and it only just began.

He had always thought that no wrong could be done by what he did to his friend. But he was no child, so having nobody to tell him to stop what he was doing before the impact of his words and actions hit. So all Sean could do was watch everything unfold around him and swirl him up in a tornado of confusion and sadness.

And when the teasing went a little too far, it didn't stop them. There whole friendship was like an endless game of chicken between them and whoever backed out could see the wrongness of there doings.

Yet, shouldn't of Mark seen the wrongness of it all in the beginning? Mark has indeed have had friends before, he was no Dan Howell having this being his first friend ever and not knowing at what point this got less friendly and a little more of something bigger then that. No he knew at what was normal to do with friends and what wasn't. 

So he really should of saw a faint trase of the outcome that was to come out of all this. 

But Mark was being his normal self, having his head shoved so far up his ass that he couldn't see anything other then what he wanted to.

So it Mark thought that doing whatever his was doing with Sean was right, then that's what he thought. He didn't take anybody else's thoughts or past experience to see that what he was doing with the Irishman was so wrong. But yet if Mark thought that he could do it, he would.

Take for instance, when Mark, Felix, and Sean were all hanging out after pax in Sean's hotel room. Ken wasn't there because he had to leave for a flight back to Mississippi in the early hours of morning while, the rest stayed for an extra day to catch up with the friends that he rarely sees in the flesh. Anyways, Mark and Sean were doing their usually playful banter and flirting when Felix picked up on the tension between his two friends. This was only there 2nd time meeting in person yet they acted like they have known each other for years after leaving the room to go to theirs to get at least some sleep before the next day. 

"Would you like to tell me what the fuck that was all about, Markimoo?" Felix said the smugness in his voice was pissing Mark off.

"C'mon what are you even talking about? He's a friend, it's just how we act and play. Nothing more, Felix. You know that good and well." Mark spat, a little more venom in it then he had meant.

But if you would of saw the situation from Felix's Eyes you would understand what all the hoopla was about. Inside of Sean's room, the two had been acting a little too friendly to where it started to get weird. 

Mark had been purposely provoking Sean to the point that the blue eyed boy had been reduced to nothing but nervous giggling wearing a fierce blush on his face.

You see, it all started when Felix brought up the subject of his sexuallity and how he would probably be able to be with a guy if he had a great ass. {jokingly ofc} 

This conversation led to how much Jack's thighs looked of a woman's. Which of course led to Mark being a little too touchy feely by him pulling Sean into his lap for a good 10 minutes. Which let's just say resulted in some awkward glances between the two for the rest of the night.

And the problem of it all was that Mark honestly thought that nothing bad could come from how he behaves around Sean.  
That was just one of many, many mishaps between the two in there time leading up to now.

Speaking of other mishaps, there was a few times that the teasing between the two got a little too personal and is a lot more then what normal friends would be doing.

Normal friends might be talking about there childhood or favorite video game or something. But, yeah, no they are doing something that Mark would not been proud of if he wasn't such asshole. 

Because, for some reason, I don't think that literally having sex with your best friend is exactly the right way for friends to get to know each other a little more.

Of course, though, they only done it every other time besides there latest Visit, in which, I will talk more on later.

And the first time that it happened, Sean wished that he could blame it on alcohol being served at the party they were at but, he hadn't had any since Mark couldn't drink.

It was when Jack had said that they staying at the same hotel when Mark felt a tremor go down his spine. Mark had just thoughtit may have been from the chilly autumn air mixed with the smell of sweat and cheap vodka. Because the actual reason behind the tremor was something that Mark would never in his life emit to. It couldn't possibly be from the thought of sharing a bed with the younger for a night. The possibilities of what could happen in that bed if they were to share shamefully exited Mark.

But it was cold that evening so his brain let him think that it was caused from the fall temperatures. There was alot of things that Mark's brain wouldn't let him emit to, being the reason he is such a denying asshat.

Mostly, the party was nice for the two, it was Suzy's birthday and it felt good for Mark to see her so utterly happy and full of joy as well as alcohol. Felix was also there which gave Sean a sense of protection from all of the people that he didnt know very well.

After the party though, was a different story. Though Sean would be lying if he said that it was ALL Mark's fault that what happened. 

It was when the two walked into the hotel they still felt energetic from the party so Sean decided to hang out in Mark's room for a bit.

Mark could blame it on the fact that Sean smelt like Suzy's perfume after she hugged him, he could blame it on Felix for not hanging out with them, hell, Mark would blame it on the fucking TV if he could, anything to keep the blame off of him. And for Mark, it could be the fact that he just wanted to be close to Sean, that ended up with them rolling around on the bed, making the situation that they were a whole hell lot worse. He blames it on the way Sean looked up at him when Mark pinned him to the bed, all trusting and sure of himself. 

No matter how you look at it, that night, Sean trusted Mark with his life. It didn't matter who kissed who first anymore, what made Mark's heart stop working for a few seconds was the fact that Sean fucking trusted him, with everything.

It was crazy how with just one look, they both just knew. 

Mark leaned down, his face inched Sean's. Sean lifted his head ever so slightly to make their lips brush together lightly. Everything went all fuzzy and Mark pressed kissed Sean for real. Like a real kiss. One that had tounge, not just a simple peck like he did that one time, no this was NOT what he expected to come from this night but he is still kinda glad that it did happen. 

It was when Mark's hand started to wonder that they realized what they were doing and Sean pulled away pushing Mark off of him.

Mark watched Sean's hand come up and wipe his mouth and cough lightly. He looked cute, all messy haired from rolling, his cheeks a light shade of pink. 

"What was that?" Mark asked knowing good and damn well what the fuck just happened and why it did.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't think about what I was doing I'll just um leave" Sean stuttered, his cheeks turning even more by the second.

"No, I was just asking why you pushed me away?" Mark said once he saw the Irishmans responce, pulling him down against the bed again, not wanting to let him leave after he just had the best fucking kiss ever

"I-I, um, Mark, are y-you sure I- " Jack stammered nervously.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me again you absolute loser" Mark laughed as he leaned back down and caught the younger's lips as they were gasped open. Mark smiled into the kiss, Wrapping his arms around Sean's waist and flipping then over so that he was on Mark's lap.

The taller of the two sat up and leaned up against the headboard as Jack brought his hands up to cup Mark's face. Mark pulled away this time to look at the mess that was in the making. Jack's Eyes were the size of dinner plates, breathing heavy, and his lips were dark red and bitten.

"Fuck, Mark, I w-want more of this, I want more of you, Please f-fuck, I need it r-really badly" Jack moaned as Mark placed kisses all over this jaw and down his neck and sucked on his collarbone. Damn, it was easy to make him beg.

"What do you need, lovely? Tell me and I'll do it for you." Mark whispered as he bit at Sean's peirced earlobe.

"You, I-I want you, just give me all of you a nd you can have me, Mark, FUCK, please, just make me yours" Jack begged, impatiently beginning to bounce.

"Anything for you, darling" Mark purred in his deep gravely voice. Mark was pleased at how easy this was, Sean never once questioned Mark about what they were doing or why, fuck, he didn't even know if Jack was gay, but fuck if this doesn't give it away all ready.

Mark's cold fingers slid under Sean's shirt, over the warm soft skin of Sean's torso. Jack moaned at the dramatic effect of freezing hands on hot skin. He slowly tugged Sean's shirt off after slipping of his own and threw them on the floor,just like everything else in this world is going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! if you want more please comment if you liked it :D


End file.
